A Different Path
by Simone1
Summary: AU Pietro And Wanda are 15. They are being raised by their mother.
1. Default Chapter

Pietro rushed as fast as his super speed would take him. He ran up the stairs to his room totally convinced no one would see him. When he reached his room Pietro let a huge sigh of relief escape his lungs.  
  
"She will never know I wasn't here!" Pietro told himself while flicking on the light  
  
"Think again young man!!!!" A woman with long dark hair yelled at him  
  
"Mom!?!" Pietro stammered  
  
Magda stood from her position in the corner of his room.  
  
Man I am so dead. She hasn't looked that pissed in a long time. Well at least not in the last day or so. Pietro thought to himself  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong but isn't it way past your curfew? And aren't you already grounded from all of the other wrong doings you have done this last week?" Magda yelled getting more irate with each word  
  
Pietro just stared at his feet "I'm sorry Mom. I won't do it again I promise."  
  
His mother just sighed and gave him a glare. "I have heard you apologize so many times and promise that same thing it never changes. I really don't know what to do with you anymore."  
  
There was a long pause of silence and then Magda spoke "I want you up early tomorrow I am going to take you somewhere."  
  
"But tomorrow is Saturday." Pietro sad in a low whine  
  
"I really don't care about your feelings regarding this issue. You will be up and dressed at 7:00AM sharp. Are we clear Pietro?"  
  
"Yes" Pietro sad while glaring at his mother  
  
"Good" She said slamming the door.  
  
He picked up a ball and threw it at the door almost hitting his sister Wanda.  
  
"Hey watch it jerk," She said somewhat playfully  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded, "Want to know what me and moms heart to heart was about this time?"  
  
"You deserve this Pietro.. you are always doing something stupid. I mean like tonight sneaking out after dinner. After you just got into trouble last week for that fight at school. Mom does a lot for us. We could still be living with dad and getting that crap beat out of us." She said while throwing his clothes off his bed to sit  
  
"Why do you always have to bring that stuff up? Look he wasn't always that bad." He said almost like he was trying to convince himself more than her.  
  
Wanda gave out a sarcastic laugh "Wasn't it you who he threw down some stairs because you were playing in his office?"  
  
"Listen all I know is that our mother left me there and took you." Pietro said throwing the trump card. His mother had been able to get Wanda one day after school when the twins were 5. Pietro had been left behind till he was 10 then his mother had come for him. He had been grateful at the time but he always felt like the bad seed.  
  
Wanda gave him a pity look "She couldn't find you.. she knew he was on his way. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Look Wand I'm really tired I want to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Pietro.." His sister said suddenly stopping. She stood at the door staring at him with the same look their mother did whenever she didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm fine I really am tired. Goodnight" He shut the door behind her and slid to the floor.  
  
"He's right I am just a screw up." He said resting his head on the back of the door 


	2. 2

A groggy Pietro walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee wide-awake.  
  
"Good Morning.. hurry up and eat breakfast so we can hit the road."  
  
Pietro stared at his mother curiously "Where exactly are we going Mom?" He said while reaching for a bowl.  
  
She looked in to her cup of coffee as if the brew would answer her sons' question. She let a sigh escape her lips "We are going to go visit Charles Xavier."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Pietro said flashing his piercing blue eyes  
  
She was suddenly reminded of when he was a toddler and people would stop her to gush about what a beautiful child he was. Though at times he reminded her of his father it frightened her. She would be damned if her son would be anything like that man.  
  
"I need him to do something for me." Magda said while watching her son move to sit at the table  
  
"Mom he was like Dads enemy do you really think he wants me in his home?" Pietro said in an exasperated sigh  
  
"Son he's not like that he is a very understanding kind man."  
  
Pietro pushed his uneaten cereal away and grumbled "I don't know why I have to go. I mean make me do some stupid chores or whatever."  
  
"Your going because I said so.. plus it is important you are there." She answered while her son gave her a strange look.  
  
"Well I guess you aren't going to tell me why so I'll get my coat." Her son said while getting and going at super speed to get his article of clothing.  
  
He was back before a blink of an eye with the ever-present cocky grin.  
  
Please god don't let him hate me for what I am about to do to him. It's for his own good! Magda thought to herself while giving her son a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been in the car for three hours but it felt like years to the teenage speedster. He kept fidgeting. He knew he was annoying his mother. His dad would have smacked the shit out of him by now. Anything that made his dad angry usually ended with some kind of violence.  
  
He was staring blankly out the window when he saw this father and son walking. The father stopped and crouched down to the childs level. He suddenly remembered when he was a child. It was the day their mother took Wanda and left him.  
  
Pietro came running out of the elementary school looking for his sister. He scanned the front of the school he didn't see his mom or sister anywhere. Stupid Ms. Lewis had made him stay after class. All because he hit that dumb girl Julie in the back of the head. Mommy had told him that it was important that he came out right away. He started getting scared.  
  
He went to one of the stone benches and sat down. That's where he sat till an hour later when some teacher said his dad was on his way. He got scared he hated being alone with his father. He was always so mean to him. His fathers big black car came pulling to a screeching halt in front of the school. Pietro started walking toward him. His father got out of the car and slammed the door. He strode over to the child furiously.  
  
"Where's your sister?" Erik yelled at the small boy  
  
Pietro felt his eyes water he tried to push it away "I dunno"  
  
"Get in the car." The older man yelled at the frightened boy  
  
Pietro did budge "I want Mommy." He whispered  
  
Erik glared at the boy. He crouched down to his level and gripped his sons' shoulder shaking him while he spoke "Well obviously she didn't want you. She wanted your sister and I really can't blame her."  
  
His life had been hell just thinking about his father made him angry.  
  
"Were here!" Magda said snapping him back to reality.  
  
Pietro gave a sigh and got out of the car looking at the expansive mansion. Thinking silently and wondering why his mother wanted him here and why she looked so guilty. 


	3. 3

"Hello" A tall woman with snow-white hair greeted them. "My name is Ororo. You must be Pietro and Magda. The Professor is waiting for you in his study."  
  
Pietro looked the woman over deciding almost instantly that she was a complete babe. He flashed her a smile.  
  
"Stop it." His mother said to him quietly  
  
. All she ever did was rag on him about one thing or another. He bit his tongue he did not need to get into any more trouble. He followed his mother as Ororo led them to the professors' office.  
  
The woman knocked on the huge mahogany door. "Professor they are here."  
  
"Come in." He said from behind the door  
  
Pietro followed his mother but she placed her hand on his chest. "I need a moment with the professor can you wait out here please?"  
  
"Its about me isn't it. Why won't you tell me?" He yelled  
  
"Pietro wait out here!" She quietly commanded  
  
He gave her a harsh look "Fine whatever" He muttered  
  
With that Magda walked in shutting the door firmly behind her. Pietro turned around quickly almost bumping into Ororo who was still behind him.  
  
"You can wait in the living room if you would like to. I can wait with you."  
  
"Look I don't need a babysitter.I can take care of myself."  
  
Ororo arched her brows at him "Well if that is the way you would like it then fine with me."  
  
Pietro watched as she exited the room and wondered what exactly the bald guy and his mom were talking about.  
  
  
  
Magda sat down in the chair in front of the professor. "I really appreciate you seeing me such very short notice."  
  
"It is not a problem."  
  
"You said on the phone Pietro has been having problems?"  
  
She looked at her hands then at the professor "Well he has always been a handful but lately because of his power he has been extremely arrogant. The majority of the time when I tell him to do something he does the opposite and acts like he will not get caught because of his speed. I am just so scared he will be like Erik."  
  
"Magda you are raising him he won't be like his father." Xavier said trying to reassure the woman.  
  
"Charles he was with his father for those five years. I still believe they hold some implications. That's why I am here I want Pietro to go here in the fall. I will find the money some how."  
  
"Don't worry about the money. I will gladly accept your son when the new semester starts. But what are you going to do with his behavior till then?" Xavier asked seeming genuinely concerned.  
  
"That's another thing I read this article about these things that enable mutants to use their powers." She asked hesitantly  
  
"You mean a power suppressor?" He questioned the nervous woman  
  
"Yes.it's the only way I can ensure I can handle him until he leaves for school."  
  
The professor came from behind the desk and came around to the upset woman. He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"When you told me your plan to get the children away from Erik I promised you I would help you. I am just sorry it took longer to get Pietro."  
  
"Thank you Charles" Madga said furiously swatting her eyes 


	4. 4

"No way are you putting that thing on me." Pietro yelled as kicking his feet  
  
He was being held down by some guy named Logan and they were trying to put some stupid band on his ankle. He had heard about those things. No way were they putting it on him.  
  
Suddenly though he felt drowsy he looked over and say that Ororo woman had given him something. He felt resentment as the world faded to black.  
  
When he woke up they were pulling in to the driveway at home. He felt groggy and disoriented. He pulled up his jeans on his right leg and saw a cooper band around his ankle. He got out of the car and try to use his speed but nothing. He ran like a normal person.  
  
He looked to his left and saw his mother staring at him. He felt such resentment for her.  
  
"Go inside Pietro you are not going anywhere. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
The boy stormed into the house followed by his mother. He stopped once they were in the living room. His sister wasn't there it was dark out she probably went out with friends.  
  
"Why did you let them put this on me?" He screamed at his mother  
  
"You are out of control! I don't know what to do any more. This is the only thing I could think of till you left."  
  
"What do you mean? "Till I leave"?" He said his face getting angrier  
  
Magda looked at her son with a guilty face. "I have enrolled you to go to Professor Xavier's school in the fall."  
  
"I knew you couldn't stand me. You have been looking for anything to get me on since I have been here. You are always on my case. He was right you can't stand me. Well I don't care I hate you too!" Pietro shouted his face contorted in pain.  
  
He rushed up the stairs with his new speed level.  
  
"Pietro!" Magda yelled after her son when he didn't reply she sank down to the couch and put her head in her hands and wept.  
  
  
  
Pietro sat in his room playing with the new attachment trying to get it off. No matter what he did it wouldn't come off finally he gave up and leaned back on his bed. He heard a fidgeting with his doorknob. Then a pounding and his sister shouting "Open this door now or I will bust it open."  
  
He got up to unlock the door. His sister almost ran him over barging in.  
  
She got up in his face and started shouting "What the hell did you do? Mom is on the couch staring off into space and you can tell she has been crying."  
  
Pietro glared right back at his twin "I don't care if she cries."  
  
He started walking over to his bed and sat down on the edge. "Just tell me what the hell is going on okay! Where did you guys go today?"  
  
"We went to Xavier's school for rejects and dear sweet mom registered me for school. She also got me this nifty anklet." he said sarcastically jacking up his pant leg.  
  
"What is that thing?" Wanda asked her brother staring at the band that encircled is ankle.  
  
"It takes away my powers. It was her idea too that's why she was acting weird on the way up there."  
  
His sister sank to the floor and looked up at her brother. "When is she sending you to Xavier's?"  
  
"In the fall."  
  
Wanda jumped up and hugged her brother. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
"Why did she even come back for me if she was going to ditch me later? I guess she will be really happy when I am gone." Pietro told his sister bitterly  
  
"I'm sorry Pietro. I think she feels this is the only way she can help you."  
  
Pietro gave a bitter laugh "I remind her of father that is why she hates me! I don't care anymore. At least when I lived with him I knew where I stood. He didn't pretend to care about me when he didn't!"  
  
Wanda looked at her brother and didn't know what to say. He had once again hardened his heart just like when he first came back. 


	5. 5

Magda stared at the picture taken of her son after he had first come back to live with her. The boy held a sturdy glare with out any trace of warmth. It had taken the first few months to even get him to hold a conversation with her.  
  
She had gotten Xavier's help to get her son back. She had been terrified the entire time that Eric would take him so far she would never find him or that he would come back for Wanda. It had taken two weeks to get everything together. It had taken twice as long to even convince Xavier to get involved. He wouldn't do it till he was absolutely convinced that Pietro was in danger.  
  
She had waited at home anxiously by the phone anticipating the call. It had been the hardest hours she had faced. She had been constantly worried they were going to call and say her worst fears had come true. That she would never see her son again Erik had taken her son and vanished. Finally when they called she picked up the phone worriedly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Magda we have the child." The professor told her  
  
"Oh thank god!" she said feeling the stinging tears begin  
  
"There are some things we need to discuss."  
  
"I am on my way."  
  
"I don't think that."  
  
She cut him off before he could finish by hanging up the phone. She had been deprived so long of her child. She had not seen his angelic face for five years. Magda did not care what anyone said nothing was keeping her form going to him. She grabbed her daughter who had fallen asleep on the couch. She rushed out the door grabbing her keys and coat all at once. The frantic mother was so driven by adrenaline for it to enter her mind once that Pietro would not be overjoyed to see her. As soon as she saw Charles she bombarded him.  
  
"Where is he? I need to see him."  
  
"That is what I was going to say. I strongly believe tomorrow would be a better time. He was so badly upset we had to sedate him." Charles told her sympathtically  
  
"Does he seem that bad?"  
  
"You have to understand that this is not the same child you left. He has been raised by Magneto for five years now. He has probably twisted the child with all sorts of lies and half truths."  
  
Magda gave a sigh. The tears she had tried to repress began to flow down her cheeks openly. "Can I see him please?"  
  
"I suppose so. He is asleep though."  
  
"That's fine. I just need to see his face."  
  
Charles gave her a sympathetic glance. She began to follow him but was interrupted by Wanda.  
  
"I want to see him to!!!"  
  
In her haste she had even forgotten her daughter was there. "Sweetie I don't think that is such a good idea. Tomorrow we will spend the whole day together. I promise."  
  
"Ok" Her daughter, said dejected  
  
She resumed following the professor. Her heart pounding so hard as she could swear she heard it. They went through the heavy wooden doors and walked for what felt like eternity to her. Finally they stopped at a door at the end of the hall.  
  
"Here you are I will give you time alone with him."  
  
"Thank you" She turned the knobbed suddenly the door seemed as if it weighed a hundred pounds. When she entered the room she saw her little boy.  
  
  
  
She walked over to be closer to him and stroked his face. She saw how much he had grown and pure anger for her former husband raged in her.  
  
"So many years. You are so big now I can never get those years back!" she told the sleeping child "I don't know anything about you."  
  
She watched him sleep the whole night not once leaving his side. She remembered him calling out in his sleep repeatedly from nightmares.  
  
"I hate you Magneto" She said bitterly to herself recalling the past "This is all your fault!" She placed the photo down attempting to recall happier memories but for some reason all she could gather were the bad ones. 


End file.
